Setups to progression
Hundreds Setup Simply make Stick Droppers go directly to the Primitive Collector. Get new upgrade types like the Primitive Upgrader to make the process faster. Thousands Use 1-2 Cobblestone Fountains and have them going into 3-4 Primitive Tacks. Upgrade those items for better results. Millions Setup Use 2-8 Stone Quarries - fully upgraded from a Stone Dropper. Add conveyors going into 5 Granite Processors. Add 12 Nacho Upgraders after that. Then 5 Blue Mineshaft Upgraders. Add 12 Advanced Drop Tacks - fully upgraded from a Primitive Tack. Then 5 Unidentified Flying Upgraders. (Optional to add up to 10 Red Metal Upgraders) And finally, the best collector you have. (recommended the Value Collector or even higher) This will provide you with $507.27k each ore! Don't forget to keep adding Mithril Attachment Upgraders every time you can add them. (updated by Lahira19) Billions Setup For the Billion setup you want to keep the same setup but modify it a litle bit. Use 2-4 Poison Ejector Add 12 Nacho Upgraders. Then 5 Blue Mineshaft Upgraders. Add 10 Advanced Drop Tacks - fully upgraded from a Primitive Tack. Then 5 Unidentified Flying Upgraders. (Optional to add up to 10 Red Metal Upgraders) 10 Retro Future Upgraders. (keep adding along the way) 40 Mithril Attachment Upgraders. The best collector you have most likely the Blast Collector. This will give 1.873B every ore (updated by lahira19) Trillions Setup For trillions, you're going to take out some items from the million/billion setup. Use Mineral Dropper many poeple use 20 5 Blue Mineshaft Upgraders. 5 Unidentified Flying Upgraders. 10 Retro Future Upgrader (Optional to add up to 10 Red Metal Upgrader) 40 Mithril Attachment Upgrader 1 Basic Diamond Enchanter Your best furnace recommended to use Productive Collector or higher. This can give up to 1Qd every ore (Updated by Lahira19) Quadrillions Setup p1 The Trillions setup will provide high in trillions but will not make enough money to give you qd to fast. In order for the setup to give u Qd use this setup. I recommend using the following for the best reasults. 5 Unidentified Flying Upgraders. 5 Blue Mineshaft Upgraders. 4 Red Metal Upgrader 10 Retro Future Upgrader (optional to ad the 6 remaining Red Metal Upgrader). 12 Molecular Condenser (keep adding while gaining money) 40 Mithril Attachment Upgrader 1 Basic Diamond Enchanter Your best furnace recommended to use Productive Collector or higher. This will give you around $4Qd in an ore. *NOTE* keep 1 spot free after the molecular condensers as it will jump over the mithrils if they are placed there (Updated by Lahira19) Quadrillions Setup p2 p1 will provide you with cash to buy Flamin' Fortune to add. Your setup will look like this 1 Trash Filter 5 Unidentified Flying Upgraders. 5 Blue Mineshaft Upgraders. 4 Red Metal Upgrader 10 Retro Future Upgrader (optional to ad the 6 remaining Red Metal Upgrader). 12 Molecular Condenser 40 Mithril Attachment Upgrader 1 Basic Diamond Enchanter 25 Flamin' Fortune (keep adding while gaining money) Your best furnace recommended to use Productive Collector or higher. It gives up to 150Qd an ore (Updated by Lahira19) Quintillions Setup After you placed all the upgraders from the Quadrillion setup p2 you want to place down the Tesla Contamination Blaster Let the drops go into the 25 Flamin' Fortune then your furnace recommended to use the Alien Collector (you can skip the Aqua Collector) It is not recommended to use The Zombie Hand but if you use it, it will gove more money! This will give you $166.26Qd every ore. *NOTE* dont remove the Qd setup p2 scince you will need him later (Updated by Lahira19) Sextillions Setup This is the shortest setup! When your reach the required money you want to buy the Rex Mortem and use this dropper directly in the Void Collector! This will give $600Qtn every ore. (Lahira19) Septillion setup/End setup The Septillion/end game setup looks very simular to the Quadrillion setup p2 This will be the final setup in the game before your first Progression Pack. For your mines, put 2 Enhanced Mineral Droppers. 1 Trash Filter. 5 Blue Mineshaft Upgrader (optional) 4 Red Metal Upgrader (Optional) 10 Retro Future Upgrader. 12 Molecular Condenser. 4-5 Obsidian Totem Upgrader. (add when earning money) 40 Mithril Attachment Upgrader. 1 Diamond Amplifier. And finally, the Archaeological Collector. (upgrade when u can). This will make around $10Oc an ore (Updated by Lahira19) Category:Setups